Angels Can Cry
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Stephanie dies. And Hunter meets his guardian angel. (StephHunter)
1. A New Angel

This is my new story, please tell me if you like it or not. I don't own anyone  
  
from this story   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie walked out of the arena. The things her father was telling her, was  
  
starting to get to her. And to top it all off, it was starting to rain hard. She  
  
made her way to her car slowly, not wanting to be jumped by one of her father's  
  
men.  
  
She got in and headed back to the hotel. The rain was coming down hard and it was  
  
hard to see out her windshield. She never saw the drunk driver swirve in front of   
  
her. She swirved off the road and into a ditch, she felt a sharp pain rise up through  
  
her body.  
  
  
  
She reached down and felt a peice of the windshield had gone through her side. She   
  
knew she was dying. Before she drew her last breath, she remembered all those she  
  
was leaving behind, and she thought about if they would care if she was dead.  
  
With that she died. The rain hitting her lifeless body, lifting her soul away from   
  
there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vince sat watching the rest of the show. Smackdown wasn't over yet so he decided to  
  
stay. A camera guy came in and started filming him. Then as if on cue his cell phone  
  
rang. He picked it up eyeing the camera.  
  
"hello......yes, this is Vince McMahon......WHAT!!!!!.......that can't be.......yes,  
  
thank you......I will be right there....good bye" Vince hung up and stared to cry.  
  
Just then Big Show, Sable, and Brock entered the room.  
  
"hey Vince you ready to......Vince whats wrong" Show asked  
  
"that was the state police" he sobbed  
  
"what did they say?" asked Show  
  
"Stephanie...." he cried  
  
"what about her?" asked Sable  
  
"shes dead" Vince finally cried out  
  
"WHAT!!! she was just here" yelled Brock  
  
"she was hit by a drunk driver, she was killed instantly" Vince cried even harder  
  
All through the building,there was a mixsture of shock and saddness. Alot of the superstars  
  
were crying. Tazz and Micheal Cole were speechless. Else where, there were Raw superstars   
  
watching who couldn't believe their ears. Shane instantly fell to his knees. He called his  
  
father and was shocked to find out it was all true. His little angel had been taken away  
  
from him. 


	2. Guardian Angel?

5 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter was in a match against Goldberg. Still feeling bad after  
  
Stephanie's death. She was still on his mind. Then he felt pain  
  
rise up in him. He never saw Goldberg hit him with a chair. After  
  
the match, he had to be carried back stage.  
  
Ric and Randy were arguing over if they were going to take him  
  
to the hospital or go get a trainer. Hunter didn't care, the pain  
  
was blinding him. He then heard silence.  
  
He opened his eyes, and blinked hard.  
  
"what the hell!?!" he said  
  
Everything was frozen in place. Ric and Randy were frozen. Everything  
  
was still.  
  
"Am I going crazy?" he asked himself  
  
"not exactly" a voice came from nowhere  
  
A bright light formed in the middle of the room. It then formed into a  
  
human figure. Standing before him was a beatiful women dressed in white.  
  
"like I said Hunter, your not going crazy" she said softly  
  
He reconized that voice.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie?" he asked  
  
"yup, its me"  
  
"but your dead"  
  
"yeah so, don't be scared"  
  
"what are you an angel?" he asked  
  
"well, I guess you can say that, I'm here to help you Hunter"  
  
  
  
"how?"  
  
She walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. He felt a bolt of electricity  
  
shot through him. He didn't feel the pain anymore.  
  
"wow, you healed me, why?" he said looking up  
  
"its my job"  
  
"what to heal wrestlers"  
  
"nope"  
  
"then what?" he asked  
  
  
  
"meet your new guardian angel" 


	3. why?

Hunter got off the plane and went to find his limo. He wanted to  
  
get home and figure all this out he had a guardian angel, that was  
  
his ex wife. He got back to his house and let himself inside.  
  
He had to summon her back. He thought too fast. He kicked his kitchen  
  
chair and yelled in pain.   
  
"all this to get me back here" a voice said from a bright light  
  
"well I didn't know how to call you" Hunter said still holding his  
  
foot.  
  
"all you had to do was call my name" Steph laughed  
  
"I had some questions to ask you"  
  
"go ahead"  
  
"well why are you a gaurdian angel?"  
  
"well my life was ended too short so this is to make up for it"  
  
"oh and why me?"  
  
"well I didn't chose you, your my asignment, and your gonna have to live with me  
  
because I'm the only one that can back out of this deal, why don't you want an angel  
  
looking after you?"  
  
"well yeah, its just that I missed you so much, and when I found out you died, I knew  
  
that I could never tell you how much I loved you" he said as tears came to him eyes  
  
"well that means alot to me, but you should have known that I would have been watching  
  
over you and that I never wanted to leave you, but this was my fate"  
  
"well I know all that but I wanted you back in my life but I never had the strength  
  
to tell you before it was too late"  
  
"what are you saying?" she asked  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too Hunter"  
  
He moved in closer to her to kiss her but another bright light formed in the room that  
  
stoped them from kissing.  
  
  
  
"Gabriel!!!! what do you want?" Steph said madly  
  
"I need to talk to you now" he said as he grabed her hand and disapears leaving Hunter  
  
behind 


End file.
